


Good Things Come in Small Packages

by Narushika (MonkeyZero)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Sai never lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/Narushika
Summary: Shikamaru grinned and sat up, and in one swift moment he had yanked Naruto’s pants and shorts down.For a second he froze. The first thing he thought was "oh, Sai was right."





	Good Things Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Because not everyone in fanfiction can have a huge penis... but that doesn't mean there won't be porn

Shikamaru barely made it past Naruto’s bedroom door before slamming the hokage against his wall and kissing him furiously. Contrary to popular belief, Shikamaru was not lazy when it came to sex, and he had been waiting for a long time to get this close to Naruto. They’d been seeing one another for a few months, but there was always a mission, or Naruto was in the hospital, or busy with paperwork and then he’d wanted to make it  _ romantic.  _ So Shikamaru had done his best: bought flowers and chocolates, taken him to a nice restaurant and paid for nice wine. Shikamaru got the feeling that, despite being the hero of more than one country and quite attractive, Naruto had not had much sex. Shikamaru didn’t mind going slow: didn’t mind anything as long as he got to be with Naruto. And a part of him still didn’t believe that, after months of yearning he finally had Naruto in his hands. Specifically, Naruto’s ass in his hands.

Naruto groaned when Shikamaru pushed their hips together, and Shikamaru promptly swallowed the groan with his mouth. “Shall we take this to the bed?” Shikamaru asked, smirking.

“Please,” Naruto breathed, then walked Shikamaru backwards until they tumbled onto the mattress. Naruto went for Shikamaru’s neck with the single-minded determination that was so  _ Naruto.  _ They’d made out enough for Shikamaru to know Naruto liked to bite, and long enough for him to to discover that he loved being bitten. His cock twitched while Naruto left what was likely to be a lasting mark. Naruto yanked the turtleneck off Shikamaru’s arms in eagerness to get to his lover’s bared shoulder.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru groaned, arching up in the bed. Naruto left sloppy kissed down Shikamaru’s chest, then pulled at his pants. Naruto didn’t tease: he saw what he wanted and closed his lips around Shikamaru’s cock. Shikamaru sighed and let the feeling wash over him. Naruto--his Naruto--was crouched over him, mouth full with Shikamaru’s dick. Shikamaru laid in contentment until he started feeling that curling sensation in his gut. “Lube,” he said, pushing gently at Naruto’s shoulders. “I need you in me ten minutes ago.”

“You want me to top?” Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side, a pretty picture which saliva still covering his lips. 

“I prefer to bottom,” Shikamaru said. “If it’s a problem we can switch it up.”

“No, it’s not a problem!” Naruto said. “I’ve just never… been in that position.”

“Don’t worry,” Shikamaru said with a smile. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” Naruto gave him a goofy smiled, then walked over to his bedside table to get a small tube. 

“You’re wearing too much,” Shikamaru growled, lurching forward to grab the hem of Naruto’s shirt. He pulled up, leaving Naruto’s shirt a pile in the corner of the room. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Shikamaru arched into another heated kiss, revelling in the feeling of Naruto’s skin under his hands. Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s back, pulling their chests together. Shikamaru groaned then pulled Naruto onto the bed will him where he wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist while Naruto chewed on his lips.

“I’m serious Naruto,” Shikamaru gasped as Naruto’s lips ran down the column of his throat. “If I don’t get you in right now I’m gonna come in my pants, and I know you’ll tease me about that.”

Naruto chuckled and coated his fingers in lube before pushing his finger into Shikamaru. “Let me hear you,” Naruto said when his finger found Shikamaru’s prostate and Shikamaru let out an embarrassingly loud groan. Soon Naruto had Shikamaru panting and arching against the bed. Shikamaru grinned and sat up, and in one swift moment he had yanked Naruto’s pants and shorts down.

For a second he froze. The first thing he thought was  _ Oh... Sai was right. _

Naruto was on the small side. Decidedly on the small side. Erect, he looked to be close to four inches. Shikamaru realized he had been staring for too long when Naruto laughed nervously and ruffled his hair. “Good things come in small packages, ne Shikamaru?” he said.

Shikamaru smiled, and reached for the lube. “You know I love you,” Shikamaru said as he coated Naruto’s length in lubricant. “You think I care about inches?”

“Well, you know, I just don’t know if I can do the job,” Naruto said with a frown. “I was going to be with a guy, but he laughed at because he said I wouldn’t even reach his prostate.”

Shikamaru growled. “He was an ass,” he said. “The average male prostate is two, maybe three inches up the rectum. I think you’ll do just fine.”

“You know it kind of ruins the mood when you use the word ‘rectum,’” Naruto commented, but still looked somewhat worried.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Naruto’s length and running his finger under Naruto’s foreskin. Naruto closed his eyes and gasped, so Shikamaru took the chance to turn over onto his elbows and lift his hips. “Is the mood still ruined?” he asked, looking over his shoulder to see Naruto turn bright red. A moment later, Shikamaru gasped when he felt Naruto pushing into him. 

“Oh god you feel good,” Shikamaru groaned and dropped his head between his arms. Naruto was hesitant at first, but after some encouragement he was throwing all of his legendary enthusiasm into pounding Shikamaru hard. Shikamaru didn’t think he could feel better until he felt Naruto’s hand gripping his cock, jerking him off in irregular motions.

“Gonna come,” Shikamaru said, his voice coming out as more of a whine. A moment later his orgasm ripped though him, and if not for Naruto’s hands on his hips he would have fallen face first onto the bed. Naruto came on the next thrust, letting out a shout before collapsing just next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled onto his back while both men caught their breath. “Was it okay?” Naruto asked. “Was I big enough?”

“Naruto,” Shikamaru groaned. “I am currently experiencing a lovely post-orgasmic high. Please don’t ruin it with stupid questions.” Shikamaru’s eyes were mostly closed, but he didn’t miss the bright smile on Naruto’s face before he was wrapped in four long limbs.

“Good,” Naruto said. “Because that was amazing.”

“Give me a moment and we can go for a repeat performance,” Shikamaru said with a grin.


End file.
